


I'll Be Whatever You Need!

by Me_Me157



Series: I'll Be Whatever You Need [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Me157/pseuds/Me_Me157
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam's best friend comes over upset and needing to talk the last thing Sam expects to hear is that his fiance, Kurt, is cheating on him. Can he put his feelings for Blaine aside and be whatever he needs him to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Whatever You Need!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing any kind of a detailed sex scene, so please let me know how I did and any suggestions to improve in that area would be greatly appreciated. Also all reviews are welcomed.

Blaine had suspected that something was going on. His gut instinct told him things weren’t right. Every time Kurt told him he was working late, which was a lot lately, the hairs on the back of his neck would stand up. But he ignored these signs because he knew in his heart that his fiancé loved him and would not cheat on him.

Things were good between them. They were engaged and living together in the condo that Blaine’s parents bought him as a graduation gift. Then a little over a month ago things changed. Kurt started working late lights and weekends, and started to become a little distant. Blaine still refused to believe that he was cheating, until he had no choice but to believe.

A few weeks ago Kurt came tipping in the house well after midnight. He thought that Blaine would be in bed sleep as usual, but Blaine waited up for him this time. Blaine went to hug Kurt and he got nervous. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and that’s when it hit him, an unfamiliar scent. He knew it wasn’t new cologne because Kurt is very particular about changing his cologne. Besides he would have noticed it this morning. He also noticed how Kurt tensed up when he hugged him.

He pretended like he didn’t notice anything, told Kurt he couldn’t sleep so he waited up for him, and then went to bed. The next morning after Kurt left for the day, Blaine called and made an appointment with a private investigator. He gave the P.I. a picture of Kurt along with his work address and schedule and instructed him to follow Kurt to see what he was up to. The results of that investigation were on the desk in front of Blaine.

They say a picture is worth a thousand word and these photos were telling on hell of a story. Not only was Kurt cheating on him, but he was cheating with Chandler Kiehl. This is the guy he was flirting with through text back in high school. Blaine didn’t even know he was in New York, let alone working at Vogue.com with Kurt.

Blaine needed to vent to someone and the only person he felt comfortable talking to was Sam. That’s how he found himself heading up to Sam’s floor after being buzzed into the building. Since Sam’s modeling career was going good, he leased a nice one bedroom loft not far from Blaine and Kurt. When he got to Sam’s door it was left open for him so he went right in.

Sam was in the kitchen pouring them some drinks but noticed right away that something was wrong with Blaine. “Hey dude, what’s up? You look like you just lost your best friend.” As a tear escaped Blaine’s eye he replied, “No, but I really need my best friend right now.” They went and sat on the couch and Sam waited for Blaine to start talking.

“Kurt is cheating on me.” This is not what Sam was expecting to hear. “Kurt’s cheating on you? Are you sure?” “Trust me, I’m 100% sure. I have the pictures to prove it.” When? Why? With Who, and how do you have pictures?” “I suspected something was going on for a while now, with him all of sudden working a lot of late nights and weekends. Then one night I actually smelt the guy on him.” “Wow, what did you do?”

“I played it off like I didn’t notice and went to bed. The next day I hired a P.I. to follow him. That’s how I got the pictures. Trust me, their very revealing.” “Wow, do you know the guy he’s cheating with?” “Here’s the best part. It’s Chandler Kiehl.” “Why does that name sound familiar?” “He’s the guy Kurt was flirting with back and forth through text his senior year.” “You’re kidding me, right.” “I wish I was.” “What are you going to do?” “I don’t know. A part of me thinks that this is my fault. That I deserve this for that one time I cheated on Kurt.”

“Blaine, just stop, this is not your fault. You do not deserve this. Yes, you cheated on Kurt once, but that happened while you were a kid in high school. And he said that he forgave you for that. There is no justification for Kurt repeatedly going behind your back with this guy now.”

Sam couldn’t believe what Kurt was doing to Blaine. He would never treat him that way. He loved him too much to hurt him like that. He loved him so much that he was willing to put his feelings aside and let him be happy with Kurt while he played to roll of Blaine’s best friend. Now he’s wondering if that was the right choice.

“Is it something wrong with me Sam? Am I not good enough, not hot enough, not tall enough? Sam looked Blaine in the eyes and saw his confidence starting to crumble, and he couldn’t let that happen. “Blaine, look at me. There is nothing wrong with you. You’re too good for Kurt, you’re definitely sex on a stick and you’re just the right height for me.”

Sam saw that his words weren’t working so acting on impulse, which is something Sam did a lot, he pulled Blaine close and kissed him. To say Blaine was stunned was an understatement. He knew that Sam was bisexual; he just never knew he was into him like that. Red flags went up when Sam felt Blaine tense up. Thinking this was a mistake he pulled away and waited for Blaine to say something.

Blaine just stared with a blank expression on his face. Sam had no idea what was going through his head and was about to apologize when Blaine surged forward and kissed him back. Sam knew that this was wrong and that they should stop, but he wanted this for so long that he just couldn’t. Next thing he knew, they were in his bedroom taking each other’s clothes off.

“Blaine, are you sure you want to do this?” “Yes, I want to do this, I need to do this. I need you so much right now.” Sam let all reservations go and decided he was going to be what Blaine needed. He laid Blaine back on the bed and settled on top of him, kissing him with all the love he felt for him. Sam kissed from his lips along his jaw and down his neck, leaving a passion mark right where his neck and shoulder meet.

Kissing down his chest he sucked on each nipple until they were hard like little pebbles. Continuing down he ran his tongue around his belly button, dipping it in every so often. Blaine enjoyed every minute of it. He couldn’t remember that last time he felt so turned on. He was moaning and running his fingers through Sam’s hair. Sam was licking along his happy trail and Blaine thought it couldn’t get any better until Sam wrapped those beautiful lips around Blaine’s dick.

He almost came right then and there. Sam wasted no time, deep throating him right away and loving the feel and taste of Blaine on his tongue. Blaine felt that tingling in the pit of his stomach and knew he was not going to last much longer. He didn’t want it to end like this so he pushed Sam off of him.

“Sam, I don’t want to cum like this. I want you inside of me making that happen.” Sam looked up at him and smiled. “Trust me, you will be coming more than once tonight” and he took Blaine back into his mouth. Blaine felt his dick hit the back of Sam’s throat and that was it. When he came, every nerve ending on his body was tingling. He felt like he was floating on a cloud of pure ecstasy.

Sam’s throat worked around Blaine’s dick swallowing every drop that shot out. When he felt him soften he released him and kissed his way back up Blaine’s body. When he reached his lips he kissed him, letting Blaine taste himself on Sam’s tongue.

“That was amazing Sam, just mind blowing.” “Yeah well we’re just getting started.” With that Sam reached over and took out condoms and lube from his night stand. “You have no idea how many nights I’ve dreamt this, wanting you in my bed like this. And now that you’re here I intend to enjoy every minute of it.”

Sam wasted no time prepping Blaine. By the time he worked three fingers into Blaine’s tight opening, Blaine was crazy with desire and begging for more. Sam rolled on a condom and positioned himself between Blaine’s legs, the head of his dick pushing into Blaine’s first tight ring of muscles. They both gasped and moaned feeling pure pleasure as Sam slowly pushed all the way in. Once he was completely in, he stilled himself. Blaine felt so good around him that he feared if he started to move right away it would be over way too soon.

Blaine had other plans. He wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist urging him to start moving. “Sam please, I need you to move, now.” Sam pulled almost completely out, and then snapped his hips forward causing Blaine’s breath to catch in his throat. Sam started out moving slow and then increased the pace. He and Blaine were rocking back and forth together and the sensation was driving them both crazy.

“Oh God Sam, you feel so good. Please don’t stop, don’t ever stop.” Sam knew he was in trouble. Hearing Blaine moan his name, seeing him come undone and knowing he was the reason for it. There was no way he could go back to being just friends. He continued to move in and out of Blaine, hitting his sweet spot and driving Blaine crazy with each stroke.

Blaine had never cum during sex without his dick being touched, but this time he felt his orgasm about to hit, and it felt amazing. When he came for a second time he truly saw stars. He felt like his body was free falling with no end in sight. Sam felt Blaine tighten around him and after a few more thrust he came too, his whole body trembling, then he just collapsed on Blaine, the both of them trying to catch their breath.

Once he could move he pulled out and rolled over to lie next to Blaine. They both laid there coming down from their orgasmic highs. When he could finally speak Blaine looked over at Sam. “Wow Sam, I mean wow!” “Yeah, I know, that was just, yeah! Let me get a damp towel to clean us up some, but know that you’re not leaving any time soon. I’m so not done with you yet.”

Blaine just shook his head, hearing that Sam wasn’t ready for this to be over sent a shiver down his spine. In the back of his mind he knew that two wrongs don’t make a right, but he could not bring himself to feel bad. So he stayed right there with Sam and for the rest of the night they gave each other one mind blowing orgasm and the next.

The following morning Blaine got dressed to go home and deal with Kurt. Sam didn’t want him to leave, but he knew Blaine had to go and deal with the Kurt situation. Sam knew what he was hoping would happen, but he also knew that whatever Blaine decided to do he would respect his decision.

“Do you have any idea how you’re going to deal with Kurt when you get home?” “No, not really, but I know I can’t go on with my head in the sand pretending I don’t know what’s going on. He needs to know that I know. He needs to know that I’m pissed off and that I can’t go on like this.” “That’s all; this should be like a walk in the park for you.” They both let out a nervous laugh, unsure how to address what happened between them last night.

“Sam, about last night…” “Hey stop, go deal with Kurt ok. One situation at a time, and if you feel up to it call me later on tonight. We’ll talk then.” “OK, I can do that.” Blaine got up to leave then lend over and kissed Sam on the corner of his mouth promising to call him later, then he left. Sam got up and changed his sheets then took a shower. He knew it was going to drive him crazy waiting to hear from Blaine, but didn’t really feel like going out anywhere. So he decided to try and get some sleep.

Blaine got home to find Kurt waiting for him in the living room. As soon as Blaine walked in the room he stood from the he was sitting in. “Where the hell have you been? I came home to fix us a nice romantic dinner to make up for all the nights I’ve been working late, but you weren’t here. So I thought ok, I’ll still cook and surprise you with dinner on the table when you get home, but you never came home. So, where the hell were you?”

“I was out. I stayed at a friend’s house.” “And you couldn’t pick up the phone and call?” Kurt asked as he walked over to Blaine. “No, I really didn’t think to call. I figured you would be working late again.” Blaine said as he took off his jacket and walked past Kurt to hang it up. That’s when Kurt noticed the passion mark on Blaine’s neck.

“Exactly who is this friend, because I know I didn’t give you that passion mark so you want to start explaining yourself?” “I stayed the night over at Sam’s place.” “Sam! You slept with Sam? How could you do that?” “I did not sleep with Sam.” “Oh really, you didn’t sleep with Sam?” “Yes really, we were too busy fucking all night to sleep.”

“I can’t believe you. I trusted you to never hurt me like this again, to never cheat on me again and yet here you are. Walking in here smelling like Sam with a passion mark on your neck. I should have known, once a cheater always a cheater.”

Blaine just shook his head and walked over to the desk to get the envelope that the P.I. gave him. “Oh you want to talk about cheating, let’s talk about cheating.” When Blaine turned around the look on his face made Kurt take a step back. Then he noticed the brown envelope and got real nervous. He didn’t know what was in it, but the hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end telling him it wasn’t good. Blaine took out what looked to be 8’-10’ photos, but Kurt couldn’t see what was on them.

“All the nights you had to work late at the office, the random weekends you had to go into the office to meet some deadline. Tell me Kurt, when did Vogue.com get an office in this apartment building in Mid-town? And when did your high school text buddy, Chandler, start working there. Although I’m willing to bet it was right before you started putting in all those extra hours.”Blaine shoved the photos in Kurt’s hand and leaned back against the desk.

Kurt looked down and saw pictures of him and Chandler leaving work together and getting in a cab. They show them getting out of the cab at Chandler’s apartment and kissing as they made their way to the front door. His apartment was on ground level so you could stand on the sidewalk and look right into his living room, so there were pictures of them in various sexual acts where they didn’t make it to the bedroom. There were even pictures of Kurt taking a cab to Chandler’s place on his own.

Kurt’s whole body started to tremble. Blaine thought he would be sorry or feel bad for what he did, or at least feel guilty. Boy was Blaine wrong. When Kurt looked up at him all he saw in his eyes was anger and contempt. Kurt looked like he was the one who was betrayed.

“I cannot believe this. You had me followed like some wanted criminal? You had some stranger play peeping tom and take pictures of me? Are you crazy? How could you do this?”  
“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? You are the one who’s been lying, who’s been sneaking around behind my back with Chandler of all people. You are not going to turn this around and make me out to be the bad guy here. Not this time.”

“Me, what about you huh? How long have you been sneaking around with Sam, best friend my ass?” “Believe it or not last night was the first time I was with Sam. And in the back of my mind I knew it was wrong, but I was so pissed I didn’t care. But you, this has been going on for weeks. You don’t look guilty or shameful in any of these pictures. And now that you’re caught, you still feel no remorse.”

“No, I don’t believe that this was the first time and I don’t feel guilty because you’re no better. Whether it was the first time or the 10th time it’s still cheating, so now what do we do?”  
Blaine just ran his hand over his face. Truth be told, as he was heading home he had no idea how he was going to handle this. If he was going to try and forgive Kurt and try and work it out or just end it. Seeing that Kurt didn’t even feel a little guilt about what he did, he knew what he had to do, because even though it was the only the one time he did feel guilty about being with Sam while he was still engaged to Kurt.

Blaine pushed up off the desk and walked towards the stairs. “I’m going to take a shower.” Kurt took that as a sign that they were ok, that they were going to get through this. He thought he would just join Blaine in the shower when Blaine turned to him.

“While I’m in the shower you need to pack up all your things, leave my key on the counter and get out of my house.” “What? You’re not serious; you can’t just put me out. You said that this was our home.” “That was before you decided to add a third person to this relationship, but not anymore. So please just get your stuff and get out.” “And just where am I supposed to go?” “Move back in with Rachel and Santana, or better yet go move in with Chandler. I really don’t care. I just need you out of here, now.” “Fine, I’ll be out in a few hours, but just know you are making a big mistake. “ “I’ll take my chances.”

“And if you think you’re just going to live happily ever after with Sam, you’re wrong. Sam isn’t half the man that I am.” “And from where I’m standing that’s a good thing.” With that Blaine walked upstairs to take his shower.

About four hours later Kurt had just about all of his stuff packed and by the front door. It was mostly clothes, shoes and toiletries. All the furniture in the house was Blaine’s and Kurt left all of his knick-knacks at Rachel’s. He called a friend from work, not Chandler, to help him move. He said he was moving back in with Rachel, but Blaine doubted that because Rachel would have called him to ask what happened. Plus he heard him whispering on his phone while he was waiting for his ride. Either way it was no longer Blaine’s concern.

Once Kurt was gone and Blaine made sure that he left his key, Blaine fixed himself something to eat and lay down. He was going to call Sam, but was exhausted and decided to take a nap first.  
Sam lay around in bed all day. He was cuddled up with the pillow Blaine had used, when they weren’t have mind blowing sex, waiting for him to call. By early evening Sam was about to say screw it and call Blaine when his phone rang. Seeing Blaine’s name on the screen he quickly answered it.

“Hey, I was wondering when I was going to hear from you.” “Sorry I didn’t call you earlier. I was tired from not getting any sleep last night, which I’m not complaining about, and then dealing with Kurt this morning just completely drained me. So I caught up on some much needed sleep.” “Nah, that’s cool. I just laid around in bed all day myself. How did it go with Kurt?” “I confronted him about Chandler, showed him the pictures and would you believe he tried to make me out to be the bad guy. He got an attitude not because he was caught, but because I hired a P.I... Oh and just to give you a heads up, I told him about us and last night. So if he starts acting bitchy towards you that’s why.”

“I figured you told him when he unfriended me on Facebook. “ “Anyway I ended it with him and asked him to move out.” “Really, how soon before he’s out?” “Oh he’s gone already. I saw no need to prolong it.” “Damn you weren’t playing were you?”

“No I wasn’t, but I don’t want to talk about Kurt anymore. I want to talk about us and last night.” “Oh you do now do you?” “Yes, Sam last night was amazing and it made me realize that that was something that I have wanted for a long time, that you are who I wanted to be with for a long time.” “I know what you mean, I feel the same way.” “I was just so hung up on the idea that Kurt was my soul mate that I ignored what was right in front of me.”

“So where do we go from here?” “Look Sam, I know that we put the wagon so far in front of the horse that it’s not even on the same block anymore, but will you have dinner with me? I really want to explore what this is between us and see where it goes.” “I would love to have dinner with you. How does tomorrow night sound?” “It sounds perfect. I’ll call you tomorrow and we can work out the details.” “Sounds like a plan to me.”

“Good night Sam.”

“Good night Blaine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
